The Black Lagoon's Grim Reaper REBOOT
by redbird691
Summary: A reboot of my first Lagoon crossover, hopefully better, Naruto leave the EN and gets roped in with the Lagoon company, instead of Rock, smart/Naruto, NarutoXRevy. M for violence, and language, no Lemons, can write them to save my life.
(If anyone reading this story hasn't read the original version of this story, if you're interested be my guest and read it if you want to, it's not too good though, welcome to my story, to those who have read the original, welcome back and sorry f you liked the original, after reading it over again I decided it needed a reboot. I didn't like where it was going and am starting fresh, quick notes about Naruto, this will be Naruto after the battle against Kaguya, but he won't have any abilities he got from that battle. He will however be smarter, and know some air elemental Justus, along with the Hirashin and some advancements on the technique, as well as a sword style and special sword, and his childhood is going to be even more tragic, because I can think of a few things to do with it. I'm going to try my best to make this a believable Naruto/Revy, though no guaranties as I'm still trying to figure out how to write romance well, and Revy is a pretty deep character, so again an attempt. Well that was longer than I would have liked, so let's get on with the show...fic...what ever)

Naruto Uzumaki, just couldn't seem to get a break when it comes to strange situations could he? His plan was simple, sneak out of Konoha, get to Kiri, get on a boat leaving the veil, and leave his days in the EN(elemental nations) behind him and live the rest of his life in what he could only assume was normal. However that was not the case, as currently reeling from a punch he could have easily dodged, and had two strange cylinder...things pointed at his face. "You don't seem to be like the rest of the people on this ship, so I'll assume you don't have anything to do with them, so keep you head down and your mouth shut, and everything will be fine blondie." Said a rather buff, bald black man who wore a green vest, over top a white wife-beater, pants of a darker green with a strange belt buckle, and black military boots, as well as a pair of shades covering his eyes.

"Can we hurry this along Dutch?" Asked a girl next to the now identified Dutch, she has amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and plum-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead, in spite of her slender appearance, she sports a slightly muscular build, which she doesn't conceal in the least. On her right upper arm, Revy has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck. She wore a pair of black jungle boots, very short cut-off jeans, and a black crop top that makes her rather large D-cup breasts more pronounced, leaving her belly exposed, her pants aren't done up, and instead has a belt keeping them up. She also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder straps with one of those cylindrical objects in it, she's also wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves. After years of combat training Naruto could tell this girl was blood thirsty and looking for any reason to fight.

Dutch sighs, he raises his device and starts to walk away, "Yare yare(1)." He says as he approaches the crew of the ship. "Alright, if any of you people even think of calling for help, just know that out boat is faster than yours and it has torpedoes that can blow your ship to pieces, just keep that in mind. If there are no objections, we'll be on our way." Dutch then put's his device in some kind of holder, and walks to the side of the ship and walked down a ladder that lead to a smaller ship.

Naruto could hear what the man had sad, and while he meant every word he spoke, there was no real threat behind them, telling Naruto that he didn't really want to shoot the ship. He relaxed for a few seconds before the girl, Revy if he remembered right, poked the top of his head with the end of her device. "Hey, you, get up, you're coming with us." Naruto gave her a look that said, Really? She pulled a piece on the end near her back and said, slightly more demanding, "I said get off your fucking ass, unless you want your brain to give this boat a new coat of red paint!" While his luck was usually godlike, Naruto didn't feel like pushing it right now, he stood up and followed the girl to her ship.

(Scene change: Lagoon company boat)

"What the hell were you thinking Revy, why would you bring this guy on board!?" demanded Dutch, seemingly more than annoyed at his associate's decision to bring an extra body onto the ship.

"You don't get it Dutch, you don't fucking get it. We're getting paid 20 grand for this job, 20 fucking grand! That disk is worth more than twice that, we're getting fucking gipped. Based on how this guy's dressed, he's got to have a lot of money or come from a rich family, I figure we ask for ransom and get at least 15 grand out of him." Revy said sitting on a box, leaning back slightly, and crossing her arms.

Naruto herd what she said and took this time to think of how he was dressed, and nodded slightly at the confusion. He was wearing his sage cloak, black t-shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the chest, black ANBU pants, metal platted blue sandals, his headband was currently in a hidden pocket inside his cloak, a precaution, just in the off chance he got caught trying to leave. She probably thought he had lots of money due to the headband and cloak, as they were pretty fancy. Naruto decided it would be a better idea to let these two argue it out rather than say he A) didn't have much money on him, and B) didn't have a family to call fro ransom. And if they tried to get ransom out of the Hokage, they would have assassins sent after them instead of negotiators, who would kill them and take him back to Konoha. Neither options would make this easily angered girl a happy camper.

"And who's going to negotiate, you? Who are you going to call? Do you have a phone number? How about a back account to accept the transaction? Did you even take 5 minutes to think about what you were doing?" Dutch asked getting slightly more and more angry with each question, Revy was too but for different reasons.

Revy then stood up quickly took out one of her devices and aimed the cylinder part at Naruto and he suddenly learned what the device did "FINE THEN, WHY DON'T WE JUST KILL HIM HEAR AND NOW!. When Revy yelled that she pulled a piece her finger was on, ad as she did a small, fast piece of metal cam flying towards him, due to him combat experience, fighting people who could naturally move faster than the speed of sound, he could vaguely see where they were going and moved out of the way of any that would hit his head. A few seconds later the metal stopped flying towards him due to the fact that Dutch held the hand that Revy had the device in over her head, while hos other are was under her arm pit and around her throat. "Alright Dutch, I get it."

"Get what?" Dutch asked.

"I'll calm down." Revy replied. Dutch let her go and she rolled her shoulder and put her device away.

Dutch then approach Naruto, "You don't seem too worried about you current situation." he said in his usual flat tone.

"It's not the first time I've nearly been killed by a crazy woman." Naruto answered, a few name that cam to mind were, Kaguya, Tsunade, and Sakura.

Dutch chuckled at the teen, "Well, you'll have to tell me the story some time, let's go top side and talk." Naruto nodded and stood up, stretching his legs that had been crossed for a few minutes. He followed Dutch topside and joined him as they sat, near the back of the boat.

Dutch pulled out a carton of cigarettes, he took one and offered one to Naruto, "No thanks, one of my teaches died to the death stick, after that I swore I wouldn't do them."

"I can respect that. But please tell me you drink." Dutch said as he put the carton back into his breast pocket.

Naruto have a quick chuckle, "Where I come from, you can start drinking at the age of 12. I'm 18, and I've been drinking Sake for the past 6 years now." Naruto gave Dutch one of his fox like grins.

Dutch himself chuckled a little, he offered Naruto his fist, which was soo bumped. He then sighed, "Sorry for getting you dragged into this, Revy has a tendency to act before she thinks. We'll get into contact with you're family once we reach shore."

Naruto gave another quick laugh, "You're gonna need séance for that. I'm an only child, the rest of my family was either killed in a war, or died shortly after I was born." Naruto couldn't explain it, but there was something about Dutch that just made it so easy to trust him. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto couldn't feel any ill intent towards him from Dutch, or the fact that the man gave this aura of calmness and understanding.

Dutch stood up and said, "Oh, sorry to hear that. Is there anyone we can get into contact with to come get you?" Dutch asked.

Naruto fox grinned again, "Actually, if you could just drop me off in town I'll just take my leave from there."

Dutch nodded, "You got a name kid?" He asked flicking his now dead cig into the water.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said once again giving one of his grins.

Dutch nodded and went back below deck, giving Naruto some time to think about what he was going to do next. "You know, when ever I'm put into these situations, I always seem to always have some sort of adventure, maybe my next one starts with these people. I'll ask if I can tag along for a few days see if anything interesting happens," Naruto thought to himself he then got up and walked to the edge of the boat, and looked out to the sea. "knowing my luck, something crazy is going to happen a few hours after we hit shore." Naruto laughed to himself as he watched to sea go by.

Little did they know, there was a small speed boat tailing them from just far enough away that they wouldn't be detected by radar, "Just you wait Kyuubi, you will return to the village, and you will be our greatest weapon." Said a man behind a mask with the picture of a don on it and grey hair that seemed to defy gravity.

After a few hours of riding the boat pulled up to a dock and everyone came out of the cabin and made their way off the boat. Dutch turned to Naruto, "You wanna join us Fox?" He asked before he turned and walked towards the town.

"Fox? And join you where?" Naruto asked confused.

"For some drinks, and I think he means you." Said a man with blond hair tied in a loose pony tail. He wore glasses, a Hawaiian shirt, white khaki's, and white sneakers.

"Count me in." With the mention of drinks Naruto was up and following the blonde man. As they walked Naruto wondered where the crew had taken him, it looked like Tanzuka, but with more lights and if it was run by criminals. The blonde man then turned into a building with a neon sign that read Yellow Flag.

(Scene Change: Yellow flag)

The place was definitely a bar, but this one was different from the ones Naruto had been to. It had the typical patrons, gamblers, pimps, hookers, but the main difference was that it wasn't as well kept as the ones back in the EN, and every table had at least one of those devices that Dutch and Revy carried. Also the selections of drinks were different too, while EN bars only served Sake in saucers, this place sold drinks Naruto had never heard of. He ordered something called Beer and upon the first sip, he spat it out onto the floor, there was barely any alcohol in it and what wasn't alcohol was nasty. "what's the matter Fox, never had beer before?" Dutch asked.

"No, and this shit is nasty, why do you people drink this?" Naruto asked, trying to finish the drink, since he was being treated.

"Well maybe it's because i this bar was originally opened by veterans of the south Vietnam army, they let in AWOL soldiers, so to forget about the pain of war, they had these drunks to take their minds off of it." Dutch answered.

Naruto nodded, "Guess there's war no mater where you go," he said under his breath, "maybe so, but still this places got to have something better." Naruto said, downing the rest of the drink as quickly as possible to avoid the taste, and started to scan the rack of booze for anything that sounded good. Revy heard Naruto say that had asked Boa, the owner of the bar for a bottle of Bacardi.

While that was happening, two men got into a fight, over a game of poker. Dutch then got up, "Benny, I've gotta make a call, be right back."

The now identified Benny gave a "Sure." in response. Naruto took his eyes off the booze and turned to Benny.

"So what's your story, you don't seem like the guy that would fit in with the people here." Naruto inquired.

Benny smiled, "I was in college in Florida when I got into some trouble with the FBI and mafia at the same time. I'd be dead now if..."

"If yours truly didn't come in and save his ass. There's no point in telling stories, you're tooo young to be reminiscing, how 'bout the three of us go shot for shot? We came here to drink, let's talk about something more interesting kid." Revy pour the Bacardi she got from Boa into a glass and slid it down the table and into Naruto's glass.

Naruto looked at the drink that was slid his way and looked at it confused, he looked back at Revy who was smirking and downing it like it was nothing. "you've experienced it, beer's no different from piss, real men drink rum. But if you don't have the balls to keep up with a woman," Naruto's eyebrow gained a twitch, was she saying what he thought she was? Revy closed her eyes, not seeing what was going on with Naruto's face, "I won't hold it against you," yes, yes she was, Naruto grabbed the cup, "But I might put you in a dress with some pretty ribbons and take you out for a night of dancing." Revy cracked and eye and suddenly both shot open as Naruto was standing and downed the drink as easily as she did.

"Where I come from you start drinking at the age of 12, I've been drinking Sake for 6 years, this shit doesn't even come close to the amount of alcohol I usually in take." Naruto slammed his glass on the bar counter, and smirked a challenging smirk. Revy got in his face and growled, with Naruto returned.

Revy the turned to Boa and said, "Boa, get us all the Bacardi you've got!"

While this was going on Dutch was on the phone speaking to a woman, "Yeah everything's going fine, we just happened to get a little side tracked, Revy managed to pick us up some extra baggage."

"Oh what kind of Baggage?" Asked the lady on the other side.

"Nothing too special, a blonde kid named Naruto..." Dutch paused as the sound of a gasp, and a phone being dropped was heard on the other side, "Everything alright Balalaika?" Dutch asked.

"Dutch, does this blonde have blue eyes, and whisker like tattoos on his cheeks?" Balalaika asked, her voice seeming to falter ever so slightly.

"Yeah, do you know this kid?"

"Yes, now listen very carefully to me Dutch. I want you to take Naruto with you and bring him to our meeting location, I would like to speak with him in person. Understood?" Balalaika's voice was now more commanding.

"OK, you got it," Dutch heard the sounds of a commotion coming from the direction of the bar, "sounds like Revy started some shit, I've got to go, before Boa was to weld her ass shut."

"Take care Dutch." The line went dead, and Dutch hung the phone up and made his way back to the bar.

With Balalaika, after she hung up the phone, she sat back in her chair, and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, and then started to cackle like a mad woman. The then said, "You fucked up cousin, now he's out of your grasp and is coming right into mine." Balalaika then took some time to plan how she would confront Naruto when she met him tomorrow.

Back at the bar, Naruto and Revy were on their 6 glass of Bacardi, Naruto's cheeks were rosy, while Revy had a more prominent blush. As they put their cups down to get refilled, Naruto grinned and said, "You're looking a little pink there Revy, want to call it quits now?"

Revy growled and glared at Naruto, "Not on your life." Naruto shrugged and they both took their 7 cup, the crowd cheering loudly at this.

Naruto put his cup down and was about to make another taunt, when something he thought he'd never see again hit the front of the bar, a kunai with an explosive take on it. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushes Revy backwards and yells, "TAKE COVER!" As he hops over he bar and covers his head, the tag then explodes, sending small chunks of metal and wood flying in all directions.

A few more go off, reviling that the one on the bar wasn't the only one. A voice he recognises is then heard from the other side of the bar, "Find the Kyuubi and eliminate those he's accomplices, leave no loose ends!"

"Really, you sent him after me? You're a fucking bitch Tsunade." Naruto said to himself, he then channels chakra to his index and middle fingers on his right hand and tough tattoos on his left arm, a popping sound is head before a katana and 6 tri-pronged kunai are in Naruto's hands. Naruto lays the Katana and kunai on his lap, makes a few hand seals, he then puts the kunai in between his fingers and the katana attracts to his left hip, he stands quickly, seeing that Tsunade didn't just send him she also sent a squad of ANBU with him. Naruto the calls, "HIRASHIN NETWORK!" and throws the Kunai to different parts of the bar. Once all the Kunai are embedded in something, Naruto puts his left hand on the Katana sheath, his right on the handle. He preforms the start of a draw and disappears in a flash of orange lightning.

Revy groans, being shoved backwards then having shit explode around you, while being slightly drunk is not good for the brain, she shakes her head, ignoring the quick shot of pain, and looks around, only to find the mar in shambles, dead bodies littering the floor, and Naruto no where to be found. She then hears what sounds like a quick zap of electricity, she turns towards the sound and sees Naruto, now with a sword in his hands decapitating a guy wearing a white face mask. He then disappears in a flash of orange electricity and appears a few feet away from where he first was and stabs under his left arm, his katana going through another mans chest, only for him to disappear and reappear again. "What the fuck?" Revy thinks to herself.

She then heard Dutch amongst the chaos, "REVY!?"

"I'm OK!" She replied.

"BENNY?"

"Strangly I'm alive!" He yells as he runs towards the hallway Dutch is in.

"AND FOX!"

"A LITTLE OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT!" Was his response, as he blocks a few kunai with his sword, before he slits the throats of 2 ANBU agents.

"FOX, you're coming with us, some one wants to meet you, REVY, why don't you show the assholes why you're called two hands?" Revy grinned and pulled out her 2 guns.

She gets up and quick shoots two ANBU who are preoccupied with Naruto. As the sounds of her guns going off and two ANBU dropping got the attention of the rest of the ANBU, this distraction gave Naruto enough time to Hirashin and kill a few more ANBU. The duo the proceeded to take out most of the ninjas, Revy blasting a few of them with Naruto either capitalizing on distractions or covering Revy's back. The two were almost immediately in synch it was scary.

Dutch decided to pull the plug on this, "FOX, REVU TIME TO MOVE!" Naruto quickly teleported to each of his kunai, throwing on near Dutch, and collecting them, when eh got all of them he landed next to Revy, grabbed her shoulder and ported them both to where Dutch was, Revy felt slightly woozy, but Naruto helped her run in the right direction without hitting anything.

They made their way outside just in time for Benny to arrive with a car, he rolled down the window and yelled at the group to hustle. Once they were all in Benny floored it and they took off, not before Revy popped a grenade and threw it at any ninja's trying to follow.

At the now decimated bar, Dog was looking at their handy work when one ANBU came up to him, "Sir the Kyuubi sand his accomplices have escaped, I'm sorry we failed you." He said and he bowed low.

"It's alright," said Dog with looking at a certain orange covered book, "We know their chakra signatures, and have a few benefits, bring me the chopper and we'll follow them in the morning." The other ANBU gave a yes sir, before he Shun shined away.

Dog the looked up at the sky, "We well get you back Kyuubi, Konoha will not lose it's greatest weapon."

The next morning aboard the Lagoon Company's boat, the company plus Naruto were in the cock pit. "So I take it you would all like an explanation as to why those people were looking for me?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer, but asked to break the tension.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, why don't you explain why you could teleport around like that, and where that sword came from." Revy demanded.

Naruto sighed, "OK, first let me ask, how much do you guys know about The Veil?"

"Only that a lot of strange things happen there, ships go missing, some make it out but say they visited a strange fantastical world. No one really knows." answered Benny.

"Well I come from beyond The Veil, and past that large fog bank is a continent known as the Elemental Nations, it is a continent that is run by ninja's who can manipulate an energy called chakra to do extraordinary feats." To demonstrate Naruto created a Rasengan in his palm, "Chakra has three main uses, Physical enhancement, Jutsu execution, and sealing. Physical enhancement is just what it sounds like, by channeling chakra to certain parts of the body, a ninja can either increase that body parts natural strength, or allow you to stick to surfaces," again to demonstrate, Naruto jumps, half flips, and sticks his feet to the ceiling, he then flips back down, "I can even run on water, maybe I'll show you that later. Now Jutsu's are slightly different, they require two things, a sufficient amount of chakra, and hand signs, though there are some exceptions, a ninja channels chakra to their hands and preforms the hand seals then releases the chakra to unleash the attack. And finally, sealing, sealing is when someone with enough knowledge on the subject creates patterns that do specific things," He roles up his sleeve showing the containment seal on his arm, "these seals are used to store things, like for example my sword and kunai. The teleporting around was a mixture of jutsu and seals. Does that answer all your questions?"

Benny and Revy nod, while Dutch says, "I'll let you know if I have any more. Thanks for the info Fox."

Naruto turns to Dutch, "You keep calling me that, why?"

When we were talking the other day, you had a grin like a fox, and those tattoo's on your face look like fox whiskers, so I decided to call you Fox, is that OK?" Dutch said.

Naruto thought for a few seconds then shrugged, "Sure, why not." with that Benny went back to his equipment room and Revy went to the top deck. Naruto turned to Dutch, "So Dutch, you said that I was coming with you, what's the reason. It's not my charming personality is it?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Dutch chuckled, "No, though that does help, our boss Balalaika want's to talk with you, she made it sound pretty important, and I intend to not disappoint her."

"Oh, OK, cool." Naruto moved closer to get a better view of the sea, "I'll say this much, you don't get good view of open water like this back at the EN, only one place is really close to a large enough body of water, and it's constantly shrouded in mist. So it's nice to get good views like this."

"Yeah, the open water is nice, calming, it's a nice bonus to get to see this while making money." Dutch commented.

"So what exactly are you guys, you don't seem like pirates to me." Naruto asked.

"We're a delivery company that doesn't mind getting it's hands dirty if it means putting food on the table. What was you job before you got on that boat?"

"I was a soldier in my villages ninja military, officially I was one of the lowest ranking officers, but I was definitely their strongest fighter. Some of my attacks can literally tear people to shreds."

"Wow that's pretty impressive Fox, why'd you leave? If you don't mind me asking."

"I got sick of being treated as a weapon instead of as a human, no one actually liked me and usually avoided talking to me, but when ever a powerful enemy came to fight, suddenly I was everyone's best friend. It got annoying so I left."

"hmn, well let's hope life out here treats you better then it did in there."

"I hoped so to. I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Talk to you latter Dutch." Naruto the made his way up the ladder.

Once he opened the hatch, he took a long sniff of the air, enjoying the smell of the sea. After he stepped out he made his way to one of the torpedo launchers and ran his hand along the side of it. "Pretty impressive isn't it?" Came the voice of Revy from the other side of the boat.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what thy were." Naruto said.

Revy walked towards Naruto, "They're torpedo launchers," when Naruto still looked confused Revy elaborated, "a torpedo is a kind of explosive that can travel underwater and hit ships from below, causing them to take in a bunch of water and cause them to sink."

"Oh OK, now would you mind explaining what those things are?" Naruto pointed to Revy's guns.

"Sure," she pulled on out, "These are called guns, they are machines that are designed to kill people with these," she pulled back the slide and released one of her bullets, "This is a bullet, the top grey part is the slug, with the bottom bronze part is the casing, the casing has gun powder in it that will explode when this part of the gun," She points to the hammer, "This this part of the bullet," she points to the dot on the back of the casing, "and that sends the slug hurtling through the air faster then the speed of sound." She then takes out her clip and puts the bullet back in the clip, "This is called the clip, it hold the bullets and loads them into the chamber where the hammer can hit the bullet. And that's how a gun works."

"OK thanks for the information, is there anything you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, what kind of, what was the word, jetus do you have?"

Naruto chuckled slightly, "The word it Jutsu, and I know the Shadow clone jutsu, which lets me copy myself by splitting my chakra evenly amongst as many clones as I make, then there's the Rasengan, which is this one," he makes a Rasengan, "then there's the Odama Rasengan which is a bigger Rasengan, and finally there's the Rasenshuriken, which is bigger then the others and has a shuriken in the middle of it and is my most destructive jutsu yet. I also have sword jutsus, based on my fighting style, the slash style which focuses on pouring chakra into my sword and unleashing attacks, or cutting things easier. Some of my techniques include the Draco Slicer, which is a barrage of energy waves coming from my blade, then there's the Draco Sword-Beam, which is a beam of energy launched from my sword, and my most powerful sword technique is the Draco Splitter, where depending on how much energy I put into the blade, I unleash a powerful cut that can split a mountain in half vertically."

When Naruto finished, Revy felt very thankful that Naruto didn't decide to use any of those attacks when she told him to come with her. "Jesus Fucking Christ, and you say these techniques are how powerful?"

"The Rasenshuriken will rip apart anything in comes in contact with and I already told you about the Splitter."

"That's fucking awesome, are there any draw backs?"

"Only if I use to many of them at once, I could drain myself of chakra and suffer chakra exhaustion, which can lead to death or a coma, I need to be carful..." Naruto would have continues if he didn't notice something behind Revy.

"What? What is it?"

"I think we're being followed, that Helicopter's got Dog's chakra signature in it."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has their own chakra signature, it's like their finger print for chakra. And God's is defiantly in that copter. I'm gonna go tell Dutch."

"I'll tell Benny." With that they both made their way down into the cabin.

"Dutch We're being followed by the guy from the bar."

"He's right, there's a copter on the radar that's been following us for the past half an hour." Said Benny through Dutch's headset.

"They haven't done anything yet, let's just wit an..." Dutch didn't get to finish as the sound of bullets hitting the water could be heard outside. "Fuck, brace for evasive maneuvers!" Dutch said.

After a few minutes of dodging bullets the gang was lead towards a river. They passed by a half sunken ship, which made Naruto worry. They eventually came to a dead end, and Revy and Dutch got into an argument over what they were supposed to do why Naruto actually took time to think. He could easily take them out with a Rasenshuriken, but the copter was too mobile, and could dodge it with no problem. He then remembered the sunken ship and turned to Benny.

"How fast can this thing go?" he asked.

"Fast enough to the point where we hydroplane, which means we're only about this much in the water." Benny held his thumb and index finger close together. Naruto gave a grin and turned to the bickering duo.

"Guys I've got a plan that just might be crazy enough to work." he then explained that if they go max speed and use the sunken ship as a ramp, he could get close enough to hit them with a Rasenshuriken, and the just teleport back with a Hirashin kunai.

Dutch contemplated, "It's the only plan we've got so far, and I can't thing of anything else. Alright Fox we'll use your plan." Dutch then puled out a red gun from out of a drawer and handed it to Naruto, "They have head seeking rocket on that thing, if they fire them, shoot that away form the boat. Got it?" Naruto took it and nodded.

Everyone got into position, Naruto stood on the deck, a Hirashin kunai active in the cock pit. He summons two clones and they start making the Rasenshuriken, meanwhile Dutch is behind the wheel and going to the sunken ship at top speed, Benny is in his room trying to tie down all his equipment, and Revy was up on deck with a sniper rifle. "Alright Revy, invite our new friends to play!"

"Aye, aye Dutch." she then fires a few shots at the copter inciting the pilot to go towards them. Once he does, he fires the missiles, but Naruto was ready with the flare gun and shots it away from the boat, causing the rockets to go towards it instead of the ship.

"Revy, get below deck, let Fox take care of the rest!" Revy gave the affirmative and headed below. Naruto's Rasenshuriken was now ready, and the boat launched off the sunken ship. Naruto used chakra to stick to the deck and he ran towards the copter. He jumps towards them and throws his shuriken, the Hirashin's back to the boat. Just as the Rasenshuriken hit the copter and causes a large blue explosion of ripping and shredding chakra. Naruto gives a loud Whoop in victory as the boat hits the water, hard.

Dutch recovers quick and said, "Well feels like my head's still attached and my sunglasses aren't broken, Hallelujah and peanut butter. Benny you OK?"

"yeah I'm fine, but everything is fucked, it's gonna take a few days for me to fix all this."

"Revy?"

"I'm made it through, this time, but I will NEVER do this again."

"Fox?"

"He's passed out, was whooping and hollering like a maniac on the way down." Answered Revy, looking at Naruto passed out in a pile with a peaceful look on his face. "Look at him, he seems to be comfortable in that bundle." Revy commented.

And just like that the moment passed, taking all the adrenalin and excitement, leaving peace and calm. The boat ride to the meeting location was in silence, probably because everyone was both shocked at the sheer power Naruto demonstrated, and the fact that they made it out alive.

It was sunset when the crew made it to the meeting location, "excellent work," Balalaika commented, wearing her commander blazer , taking the disk from Dutch. "You know I really admire Smart work Dutch, however... You all look like shit."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that comment, "Well it's not like we're going to some fancy dinner party latter."

Balalaika smiled and went over to some business man Naruto couldn't give 2 shits about, he was more concerned with the fact that Balalaika share a similar chakra signature to Tsunade, when she was done he planed on asking her about it.

When she finished, she walked back and stood in front of the gang, more specifically, Naruto "Can I help you miss?" Naruto said.

"So this is what you look like now." Balalaika said. Naruto quirked an eye brow.

"I'm sorry, do i know you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't think yo should, you were far too young to remember me. My name now is Balalaika, but back then it was Sofiya Senju, I am Tsunade's cousin. Which makes me your god cousin twice removed." Balalaika smiled at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes popped, before he regained his composure, "Well it's nice to know that there are other members of my family that live outside the veil, makes me feel a little better. Sorry if I don't rush to hug you, but I'm currently not a big fan of Tsunade, no offence to you, but I don't know if I con trust you yet." Naruto stated.

Balalaika let out a hearty laugh, "What else would I expect from someone people only see as a weapon." More laughing, "I don't take offence to that Naruto, if you had immediately trusted me then I would have been worried about your naiveté. How about we both work towards earning the others trust." Balalaika said, extending her hand to her fellow blonde.

Naruto accepted the hand, "I can agree to those terms." when they released each others hands, Balalaika went to her car an took off. "Well looks like I'm not a hostage anymore and I don't have any where else to go, do you guys know any places that are hiring?" Naruto asked with his fox grin.

"Well I do know about this one group I know, their looking for good sailor, think you could be interested in something like that? The mainly deal in deliveries, but..." Revy said.

"... But aren't afraid to get their hands dirty, hmmm, adventures out at sea, dealing with possible other gunmen and mercs, and the occasional heavy lifting. I think I could fit right in." Naruto smiled he first genuine smile in months after he said that.

(1): Yare yare: roughly translates to give me a break

(There we go, sorry if Revy didn't seem really in character, but she's hard for me to pull off well. Other than that, I think I did a decent job and I have more plans for future episodes and arcs, let's see where I can take this, please Like, fav and review, feedback is always appreciated. Also I'm working on an equestria girls (yes I'm a brony) fanfic dealing with the sirens, Sunset and 3 Ocs. If you're interested look out for Siren's and the Misfits. See ya next time.


End file.
